Forever Friends
by AngelMouse5
Summary: By Daylight and Angel Mouse - FINALLY UPDATED! Andros and Zhane face their first battle - A plague of Barillian Bugs is invading KO35!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: We don't' own them, in fact, who does these days? __J__ Anyway, this is something Daylight and I have come up with. Please enjoy and review for us. We like reviews. Anything with a * either side of it are thoughts. Set before PRiS. Fixed the formatting and got it now in the correct order.  Mouse and Daylight, March, 2003._

**Forever Friends**

**By Daylight and Mouse**

To anyone else looking at them, they were two older men, walking along the pathway, chatting softly, most likely about grandchildren or other such things old men talk about. But you'd be mistaken. If you had the occasion to take a second look you would notice something different about these two men.

They had the air about them of men that had fought long and hard during their lives. They had about them the sort of wariness of their surroundings that only the most seasoned and experienced of fighters get. They were the same height, neither of them having the stooped shoulders so prevalent in older men. One had short silver hair and the brightest blue eyes. Laughter lines crinkled around his eyes and his eyes were merry but full of wisdom and kindness.  The other had grey and white streaked longish hair, pulled back away from his face. His brown eyes were kind and serious, yet still had the spark of hope in them after so many years.

Both of them were dressed in black trousers and boots. One had a silver top and the other a red one. Both wore dark brown over robes of the ruling elders of KO35. Both were former Power Rangers and both had been each other's partner, friend, companion and trusted soul for the other. And their names were Andros and Zhane. The former Red and Silver Power Rangers respectively.

Zhane laughed softly and gently elbowed Andros, his voice teasing his long time friend.

"Come off it Andros, you know Ashley wants to go home. What's stopping the two of you taking the Astro Mega Ship mark 4 to Earth for a quick trip home so she can see her family."

"Well there's the council meeting next week, the trip to Triforia to the Academy to pick out the next generation of Rangers. Karone and your Joining ceremony anniversary… need I go on?" Andros smirked slightly at his friend. Over the years their friendship had deepened even more, especially when Karone and Zhane had gotten joined when she had returned from her stint with the Galaxy Rangers. Zhane smirked back, raising one eyebrow at his friend. Two could play this game and he was a master at it.

"I can do all of that with Karone, and our anniversary isn't that big a deal. Besides, I'm surprising Karone with a trip away to the beach on the southern continent, so I'm not going to be here anyway."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Zhane laughed softly, pleased to once again to have out witted his dearest friend.

"That's because you didn't ask silly. So, take her already for heaven's sake." Andros sighed and gave in gracefully. Long experience led him to know when he was on a loosing streak.

"She set you up to do this, didn't she?" Zhane blushed slightly, caught out for once.

"Yes, well, her, Karone, Cassie and just about everyone else we know." Andros laughed and smiled at his friend.

"Alright, I'll take her home. Now, where's this group of kids we're supposed to be meeting?"

They came upon them by the pond, naturally. Karone and Zhane had fond memories of a pond and an abortive date all those many years ago on Earth. After speaking softly to his wife, she left them to it. The two rangers sat down on the grass under the shade of a rather large tree that had been brought in from Earth. It was flowering a lovely little yellow flower and the smell was fresh and new. Idly Zhane recalled that it was a Wattle tree from Australia, back on Earth. A present from a former Ranger from that country. This park was dotted with various faunas from that continent, something that the former ranger had taken great delight in doing for them when it had been discovered that KO35's climate and her home nations were extremely similar. Zhane brought himself back to the present and grinned at Andros. _*So many memories of good times in this park.*_ Andros silently nodded to his thought and then looked at the children as they settled down with them on the grass.

"So, what story would you children like to hear today?" They all looked at each other and then one little boy raised his hand. 

"We'd like to hear all about how you two first meet and your first battle together." Andros glanced at Zhane, concern in his eyes. *_Do we tell them everything? I don't want to bring back bad memories.* _Zhane smiled slightly. *_It's okay __Andros__. It was a long time ago.* Andros nodded and began._

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: see chapter one. Here's the first chapter in the corrected order. Sorry about that folks, Mouse got ahead of herself. Please, enjoy. Mouse and Daylight March 2003._

**Forever Friends: Chapter One**

**By Daylight and Mouse**

**Andros' POV**

Zhane and I met long before we even knew we were going to become rangers though I was already dreaming of becoming one. At the time, I thought it was a child's dream, little did we know how true it was going to be. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Our parents had been friends long ago and had promised to take care of each other's children should anything happen, though I doubt they thought the promise would be needed. Ko-35 was still peaceful back then. Zhane's family passed away in a tragic accident that almost killed him as well. At the time, we were barely young enough to remember let alone understand what was going. All I knew was I suddenly had a new brother as he came to live with my parents, my sister, Karone, and I. We became a family.

Together Zhane, Karone and I were an unbreakable trio. Then Karone…

_(Zhane gave Andros a comforting hand on his shoulder as he trailed off. Andros gave him a grateful smile.)_

I'm sure you've already heard some of what happened to my sister from Karone herself, but I'll tell you what I remember. Not that it's something I could ever forget. We were playing with a telekinesis ball in a quiet park near our home. Just Karone and I. It's something we often did, usually with Zhane too, but he wasn't there that day. We had been doing some fighter training and he'd gotten hurt the day before, so he was in the hospital. We were having fun, teasing each other. Karone showed off by pushing the ball right over my head. I chased after it, just turned my back a few seconds. I heard her scream and call for me. I ran back, but all I saw was disappearing shadows and I heard an evil laugh. It was a long time before I ever saw her again.

I blamed myself. Older brothers are supposed to look after their little sisters and I failed. Zhane and I became much closer after that. We both understood loss, but while Zhane gained strength and life, I withdrew from the world holding the pain inside. I didn't want to be a part of this new harsh world I'd been shown where the things I loved were taken away. And maybe due to the guilt, I felt I didn't deserve to be a part of it. Zhane was the only thing that kept me from disappearing completely. He managed to keep the light in my world. 

(Andros looked at Zhane and thought quietly. *_Bet you didn't know how much I appreciated you being their back then. But I did* _Zhane grinned slightly. _*Hey, we were there for each other.*_ Andros just nodded and continued.) 

It was around then that things here started going downhill. Dark Specter had taken an interest in Ko-35. We were never quite sure why. Ko-35 has always had plenty of resources, but was of little strategic value. Maybe he just didn't like how peaceful we were. It was small at first: A few minor monster attacks, some threats, and raids on transports coming to and leaving the planet. They were all taken care of by the military. Then he became serious. Attacks were more frequent, supplies were cut off from reaching the planet and our own crop fields were destroyed. Through all of this, Zhane and I stuck together gaining strength from each other. We grew up, went through training together, but we never expected what was going to happen next.

Then we got the call from Zordon himself. We were only twelve, but we had been chosen to be Power Rangers for Ko-35. My parents were so proud of both of us. The joining to our powers was done by Zordon via video screen as at the time, he was on another planet, one we would later know very well, having just selected its own team of Rangers. We were both nervous, but I just knew that it was our destiny. This was our chance to help Ko-35. Maybe even a chance for me to find my sister.

I was given the red morpher and became leader of the team though I never understood why Zordon chose that for me. Don't give me that look, Zhane. My first experience with the power was a flash of red and an unbelievable rush. It was a warmth that's hard to describe.

Zordon chose one of the most powerful morphers for Zhane because of Zhane's great strength. Don't even try to deny it, Zhane. The Silver powers are one of the most powerful in the universe.

We weren't allowed to morph until a year later, but we were already Power Rangers and we had always been a team.

Tbc from Zhane's POV.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Thanks to Daylight for writing the terrific start to this section. First person to guess which of us is writing for which character gets a years supply of M&M's. I will say though that Daylight wrote the great introduction to this section. Also, as a personal note – I get heaps of reviews complaining about my spelling. Normally this wouldn't' bother me but I want to set the record straight here and now. I am Australian. We use a slightly different English dictionary here, but each and every single one of my fics has gone through a spell checker. So, as a favour to my worn out sanity, please don't complain about my spelling. Thank you. Mouse, April 2003._

**Forever Friends: Chapter 2**

**By Daylight and Mouse**

The children, girls and boys of various ages dressed in the colours common to Ko-35, sat haphazardly on the grass in front of their elders. They stayed enraptured during the story and gazed in awe, each child imagining just what it would be like to be chosen for such a destiny. Having grown up in a time of virtual peace on Ko-35, few of them had ever seen a Power Ranger before, but tales about the brave deeds of the Red and Silver Rangers had been told to them since the day they were born. The two former Rangers sat cross-legged in front of the large tree, the sun shining between its branches. Their wise bearing made them look like ancient gurus, until Zhane elbowed his best friend in the ribs. 

"Hey!" Andros held his side and glared at the former Silver Ranger.

"Now come on Andros. Aren't you going to tell them exactly what happened that day?"  Andros shrugged.

"I didn't think they'd be that interested in the details. It's not like there was any action going on."

"Not everyone is only interested in explosions. Not that's anything wrong with a bit of action." Andros rolled his eyes. Zhane continued ignoring him. "I just thought the kids would like to know what it was like to meet the mighty Zordon. Right guys!"             Cries of enthusiasm came from the children.

"Fine, then you tell them what happened." 

"Alright."

"Tell them your entire life story."

"I will."

"Fine." The two glared at each other but it soon turned into grins. Zhane leaned forward and began telling his story.

**Zhane's POV:**

The first memories I have are of a couple of people who loved me very much. I assume they must have been my parents, because not longer after there was a big bright light, a loud bang and I never saw them again.

Then I came to live with Andros and his family. His parents and his little sister Karone made me feel right at home, and I soon came to regard them as my family. Andros was great but it was Karone that really pulled me out of my shell. She was so full of life and joy when she was small, we doted on her. She could wrap either of us around her little finger and get anything she wanted with no effort at all. 

_(*And she still can with you Zhane.* Zhane snorted softly at his friend's thought and continued his story.)_

On the day she was kidnapped I wasn't with them, as I'd injured myself the day playing hard with Andros at our training exercises and was in the local hospital. Otherwise she wouldn't have been left alone and then taken while Andros retrieved the ball they had been playing with. Andros, you have nothing on me when it comes to guilt over that day let me tell you.

Things started to go badly then for KO35. Andros and I grew closer and closer, becoming more than friends, we were like brothers. More than brothers come to think of it. There is no one I'd trust more at my back then him. But I digress, back to the story. I finally began to live again I think, after Karone was taken. I'd withdrawn and become very quiet when I had come to live with Andros and his family, so I think it was then that I realised no matter what I did, people I love would be taken from me, so why try to stop the tide, why not swim with the current. Hmm, I think I've been hanging around the Aquitian Rangers too much lately. Must remember to stop with the ocean metaphors.

So, I began to live my life like every day was my last, because I knew, that one-day it would be. Andros withdrew from everything and everyone except me. We grew stronger together, and fought harder together. We were the perfect pairing really. The quiet, sullen, strong Andros and the outgoing, friendly and warm Zhane. Funny how things turn out isn't it.

I clearly remember the day we were told that we'd been chosen to become Power Rangers. Apparently Zordon had been watching from afar and was pleased with out progress. Just as he had chosen his first set of Rangers on Earth, he also selected us to be Rangers on KO35. We were only twelve at the time we were joined with our powers, which was a pretty interesting day as I recall.

We were taken into this quiet, unassuming room at the council chambers. Zordon was watching from a video screen and there was a box on the table. Andros glanced at me, his eyes reflecting the same question back at me that I'm sure was in my eyes. I just shrugged thought to him: *_This is weird, is that who I think he is?*_ Andros just nodded slightly and then Zordon spoke.

"Andros, Zhane. Thank you for coming today. I know that you both are excellent fighters, and together make one of the greatest fighting team that I've seen in my many eons of existence. Now is it time for you two to embrace your destinies. Open the box please Andros." Andros moved forward, no hesitation what so ever. I envied my friend his composure and strength, not sure if I could be as brave as he was being. *_It's okay Zhane, he doesn't mean any harm, I think. And besides, I just have a feeling this is a good thing.*_ It always amazes me how well Andros knows me, but even I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. *_Can you at least look uncomfortable with this __Andros__?* Andros's mental chuckle did well to banish my fears._

Andros opened the box and inside was five identical looking wrist bands, plus one other that was slightly similar but different. Andros stepped back to my side and we looked at Zordon.

"Andros, Zhane. Although you may be young in Kerovan years, your experiences and skill have led me to believe that now is the time for you to be joined with your morphers and become Power Rangers. What will happen when you accept your morphers is that your physical strength, speed, prowess will be enhanced. When you morph you will be encased in protective armour and the Power will give you great abilities and weapons. Because you are still young though, the power will bind itself to you for many years, but I foresee in about thirty or forty kerovan years, you will pass the power onto your children. This is a great responsibility for one's so young, so even though you will take your morphers today, you will not be able to morph into Power Rangers for at least another year. Do you accept these terms?" Andros looked at me and I could see that no matters what, he'd accept this responsibility. It would be his chance to find Karone and make a difference. For me, it didn't matter; I would do what ever Andros did. He was my best friend and I wouldn't let him face this alone.

"We accept Zordon." 

I must say this that was the only and ever time that I meet Zordon, and that meeting left a great impression on my mind. Even though I was generally thought of as a great fighter alongside Andros, people felt that my sense of responsibility wasn't developed enough at the time. They all felt I was too much of a joker and a prankster to fully understand what I was accepting. Many a person tried to talk me out of accepting it, but to no avail. I fully understood what I was accepting to do. So did Andros.

"Andros, step forward and claim your morpher. You will be the Red Ranger, leader of the team of Rangers. You have the strength of will, gentleness of spirit and character that will make a great leader." Andros looked awed but stepped forward and took out the morpher that was surrounded by a red border. He strapped it to his wrist and a red glow encased his body, shimmering power seemed to emanate from him for the moment, and then it faded. He breathed out a soft 'wow' and looked at his friend. *_That was amazing. It's such a rush. I feel, I don't know what I feel. But it's okay. It doesn't hurt, just tickles*. _I smiled at Andros's words; I could feel the elation of my friend through our telepathic link. Just then Zordon spoke again and it was my turn.

"Zhane, you have been chosen very carefully for your role. I feel it is only fair to advise you that I did hesitate slightly before granting you your powers." I felt terribly confused I recall and a bit defensive I must admit.

"Why? Is it because people say that I'm not responsible, that I'm a bit too flighty." Andros was going to protest, I could see that and I stopped him with a thought. *_No, this is my battle my friend. I will fight it my way.* _Zordon just shook his head and smiled gently at me.

"No, it is because the powers I have decided to give you are extremely strong, it takes a special type of person to hold them." Now I was really confused.

"How can they be special, they'll be the same as Andros's won't they?" Zordon shook his head and smiled gently at him.

"No. You see, the Power takes many forms and many colours. But in the universe there are certain colours that are unique. That there will only be ever one off. In your case, one day, you will transfer your powers to your son or daughter, what ever the case may be; but for the meantime, you, along with Prince Trey of Triforia, have been chosen to hold a very unique power." This certainly got my attention and I was feeling suitably awed I must admit. I had heard of Triforia, who in the Alliance hadn't, and wondered what Prince Trey and I had in common to be given this great power.

"So, how come it's so different? Is it a weaker power, like I won't be much use unless I'm with someone else?" I honestly half expected him to say yes and was extremely surprised when he shook his head. 

"No Zhane. In fact they and the Gold Zeo Ranger powers that Prince Trey will be holding soon, will make you one of the most powerful Rangers in the universe. You will be the Silver Ranger. Step forward and take your morpher." Well, it was with trembling hands I can tell you that I went forward and took a look in that box. There was a small rectangular grey and black morpher there; it was surrounded by silver, so I assume it was mine. My hand hovered over it for a moment, and I think Zordon must have sensed my hesitation or something as he smiled and spoke softly. "Pick you morpher up Zhane." I did as I was told and I have never regretted it, not once in all my years as the Silver Ranger. I felt a warmth come over me, it felt like I was being encased in light. Andros was right, it did tickle.

Tbc…

In the next chapter – their first battle..


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Okay, not ours, we wish they were. Firstly let us both apoligise for the very, very long delay in us updating this story. But we both had other things to do and this got pushed back and back and then finally we've got it updated! Yeah us! Anyway, here's the next parts where we focus on their first battle. We are also planning another update soon where we focus on the battle of KO35. So please bare with us while we get this updated slowly but surely. Glad you've stuck with us. Anything in Italics is thoughts between the two friends. So, please, enjoy and read and review. Angel Mouse and Daylight, March 2005. _

* * *

**Forever Friends: The Barillian Bug - Andros POV  
By Daylight and Angel Mouse**

Now the life of a power ranger isn't all power and glory. It's also a lot of hard work. Yes, a lot of work. We trained hard the year before we were able to morph for the first time and even harder the years afterwards. I'm talking about fight training, strategic training, weapons and spaceship mechanics, field medicine. We got the works. We wanted to be the best and had to be ready for everything, and after all that training, we thought we were.

Morphing…it's indescribable. A rush of power that makes you feel more alive than you ever thought possible. As Zhane said, we felt we could take on the world. We were wrong.

_(You're sure about that? Andros simply shook his head at his silver coloured friend.)_

Zordon must have been able to see the future. I don't know if he knew Dark Specter was going to target KO-35 or if he just knew we were vulnerable, but it was a good thing that he gave us our morphers because Dark Specter's attacks really started to pick up. Even though they were small at first and we weren't needed, it was still hard to stay behind while others fought.

_(You never liked staying behind, Zhane sent. Andros raised an eyebrow. Look who's talking.)_

Then those bugs came. Looking at those ugly little things, you wouldn't have thought they could cause such trouble, but you'd be incredibly wrong. I can't believe it only started with two of those things, but it soon spread. No one had a clue as to what was happening until people started showing up in the hospital with enormous bite wounds, freezing cold, the venom very visible as it trailed up their veins. We thought we were dealing with a simple epidemic. As scary as that can be, it turned out to be a lot worse. The ones that got stung ended up looking like bigger versions of the bugs: multi-segmented blue and purple creatures with spiked heads and hands, and covered in some sort of ooze.

_(Zhane grimaced as he recalled the things. They were definitely disgusting. Very, nodded Andros.)_

Everyone was in a panic, but the planetary forces thought they had it under control, until they broke out of the hospital and started attacking people. That's when they called us. They had gotten almost everyone out of the infected area and quartered it off, but a few didn't make it out. By that time, the epidemic had spread until we had a swarm of fifteen large bugs and still the two small ones flying around. The doctors were confidant they could find a cure. They just needed time. We had to make sure the bugs didn't cause any more trouble in the meantime.

This was our first battle so our hearts were pumping like crazy as our nerves tried to get the best of us. No training can truly prepare you for the feeling when you suddenly realize what it is you have to face and that everyone is counting on you. But we knew we had each other. That made it a whole lot easier.

Getting the small bugs turned out to be relatively easy. They came straight for us. Luckily, our suits protected us and we were able to shoot them down with little trouble. Corralling, the large ones was tougher especially since we had to be careful that we didn't cause them any harm, but thanks to Zhane's idea we managed. Yes, I did go with Zhane's plan. He can come up with good ideas every now and again. Of course, since it was his idea, it involved him putting himself unnecessarily in harm's way as usual.

_(Hey! My plans aren't always like that. Zhane's only response was a pointed look from the former red ranger.)_

When we had finally trapped them, we were so relieved. It made us overconfident and we didn't pay attention to our surroundings. It didn't even occur to us that we might have missed one, until it appeared and pushed us off the roof. This was our first real fight with a monster and we were unprepared for the strength we had to face. The fact that I had landed badly and broken my arm didn't help. I wasn't willing to stand down and admit failure. Luckily, Zhane somehow manages to be the one to stay calm under fire. And against my many protests, he dragged me away. I was about to run back into battle the minute he put me down, but somehow, he managed to convince me it wasn't a good idea.

_(Andros glanced over at his friend. You threatened to hit me over the head as I recall. Zhane winced. Sorry?)_

As it happened, while we were at the hospital we found out that the cure was ready. All we needed to do now was give it to them. Now, this is where Zhane's imagination gets away with him. Don't give me that look, Zhane. Unfortunately, though we had the cure, we also had a bigger problem, literally. When we returned to the quarantined sector we were shocked to find that somehow the bug we had missed had grown in size. It was now taller than even the tallest building on KO-35. We were now the bugs. But I had a plan.

While Zhane circled overhead, I landed my glider on the top of a nearby building. Taunting the giant creature, I managed to annoy him enough that he took a swipe at me. Then he grabbed me and lifted me up. I was in a tight spot for a moment as he tried to crush me. I almost felt my ribs grinding together. Finally, he lifted me close enough to his mouth. So close I almost thought he was going to eat me. Anyway, I shot the cure right down his throat. He immediately began to change, so I quickly called my galaxy glider before I faced another bad fall.

We quickly rushed over to the building where we'd trapped the others and luckily, managed to administer the antidote to them from a safer distance. They were fine though a little bit dazed.

"Not bad for our first battle," observed Zhane. "Even if you did get injured."

"I'm fine," I protested. He's always overprotective.

"Sure. Let's just take another trip down to the hospital to make sure everything's fine like you said." He started to push me in the direction of the medical building. Normally, I would have put up a bigger fuss, but I was tired.

"The city really is a mess. Maybe we should offer to help clean up."

"I don't think so," Zhane replied quickly. Still spiked on adrenaline, we laughed giddily and wearily as we continued on our way.

Our first battle was a trial that sure brought us down to Earth to borrow a saying. We now knew we were ready to protect KO-35 even though we weren't quite as powerful and infallible as we had believed. What we didn't know was that this was nothing compared with what we would have to face in the future.

_In the next part, Zhane's POV of their first battle…._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Okay, you guys are going to think all your Christmas's have come at once with the update of two chapters! Again, apoligies for the delays but hope this is worth it for you all. Again, anything in Italtics is thoughts between the two friends. Please, read and Review and I hope you enjoy. Daylight and Angel Mouse, March, 2005._

* * *

**Forever Friends - Barillian Bug -Zhane POV  
By Daylight and Angel Mouse**

Andros is right, the training was intense. We got everything crammed into our skulls. And I mean everything. I actually found that I really enjoyed the tactical training, and weapons training. That was fun.

_Andros snorted and shook his head. You were always happy blowing stuff up weren't you Zhane  
What can I say, I'm a traditionalist at heart The exchange of thoughts was quick as was the grins they shared._

So they trained us, and trained us and trained us some more. And after we had morphed for that first time, well, the universe was ours. We felt like we could literally take on the universe or something. What can I say; we were young then, not a lot older than some of you here in fact.

But then things began to get intense and hairy. The ruling elders made us stay back at first when the attacks began by Dark Spectre, and I always resented that for some reason. Not sure why I did thought, but at the time, they were doing what they thought best I suppose. Andros said we stayed out of it, so we stayed out of it.

_Andros looked over at Zhane and his thoughts were clear. That wasn't an easy call to make Zhane and you know it. Zhane glanced at his friend and nodded.  
I know Andros, I didn't resent you for it then, and I don't now. _

Then those stinking rotten bugs came out. They were awful. It only started with a couple of them like Andros said, but boy did that turn out crazy. People were getting bitten and turning up at medical centres to be treated. The doctors thought it was some sort of epidemic, but boy were they wrong. The poor people that were infected soon ended up turning into those bug things. We tried containing them, but we didn't want to hurt them, they were our own people after all. But then things went to hell in a hand basket I think the Earth phrase is.

_You've really been hanging around Carlos too much Zhane. _

Anyway, the planetary defence forces had managed to contain most of the bugs in one section of the city before they called for our aide. And I can tell you that it was frightening to say the least. We were being called upon to go to our first battle and it was going to be against these giant bugs that were actually our own people. That was the really strange thing I think that was uppermost on our minds. But the main thing, the only thing I think that mattered to us both was that we had each other and that's all we needed. As long as we were together, that's all that mattered.

Anyway we got to the quarantined section off the city where the planetary forces had managed to get most of the infected bugs into and all the unaffected out of. And that's when we encountered our first problem. The small bugs were easy, as Andros said; they just came straight for us. The big ones, they were the real problem. We had to find a way to contain them and that's when I came up with the idea of using an abandoned building. And yes, Andros went with my plan, strange as it may seem.

So, using myself as bait I lured them into the abandoned building while Andros locked them in behind me. I got out using a hatch in the roof. Andros met me there and that's where we let our guard down for a fraction of a moment. I guess we were just so relieved that we were okay we lost our heads for a moment. We missed one and it attacked us without warning. It was strong and took us off guard, so we both fell of the roof and Andros broke his arm. But Andros is a stubborn one and didn't want to leave, to admit we made a mistake. But I can be just as stubborn and I dragged him out of there to a medical centre. I wasn't going to let him run around injured. So, using short, simple words I managed to drag him out of there and to a medical centre.

_Zhane glanced over at his friend and grinned. Yes I know, I'm over protective. Andros just snorted and shook his head. Come to think of it, they both were about each other. Zhane just kept going on with his tale._

Anyway, while we at the medical centre getting his arm treated, the head doctor came to us and told us that they had figured out a cure, all we had to do was get it to the infected people. And that's when Andros and I came up with a plan. Well, I did anyways. And just ignore that look Andros is giving me. So we headed back and had an even larger problem. But this time Andros had the crazy plan, not me.

I had to distract him so Andros could get close enough so I flew my galaxy glider around and around his head, calling him names, that sort of thing. It was fun to. Andros was taunting him as well, trying to get him mad and it worked too, he grabbed at Andros and lifted him up so close that my heart practically stopped with fear. Andros sometimes does that to me. When he administered the cure and then fell, well, god my heart did stop. But he was okay and we went into the building were we had put the infected and administered the cure to them. They were soon all okay and fine, so we let them out and back to their families.

And then I dragged Andros' sorry butt down to the medical centre again to make sure he was okay. And before he protests again, yes I know I'm over protective but Andros is important to me. But that experience made us both realise that we had a long way ahead of us. But our first battle was a success, even though it had consequences for Andros. And I think we both new that this was probably the easiest battle we would ever have.

_In our next chapters we will be seeing what exactly happened during the Battle for KO35.._


End file.
